


The Gift of a Gazebo

by givebacknlivehappy



Series: Devotion [1]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givebacknlivehappy/pseuds/givebacknlivehappy
Summary: Bog surprises Marianne with a truly meaningful gift. As such, Marianne makes sure to thank him properly.
Relationships: Bog King & Marianne (Strange Magic), Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)
Series: Devotion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738738
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	The Gift of a Gazebo

“So are you planning on telling me where we’re going, or am I going to have to keep my eyes closed until we get there?”

“I told you, Tough Girl. It’s a surprise! Just keep them closed for a little longer.”

Marianne could hear his smile through his words. She rolled her eyes and let out a breathy laugh, holding onto Bog’s hand as he led her to their destination.

“Fiiiiiiine.” She grumbled before squeezing his hand. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him. Hell, if Marianne was being honest, she didn’t trust anyone more than she trusted Bog. He was always honest with her. Not afraid to disagree. Not afraid to speak his mind whenever they spoke. Not afraid to admit his insecurities. It was refreshing that he trusted her as much as she did him. 

The only thing was, she wasn’t a huge fan of surprises. Her previous relationship with Roland had ruined that for her. She didn’t have enough fingers, or toes, to count how many times he would suddenly show up and surprise her with a gift. No matter what it was – clothes, jewelry, useless trinkets – it was all a ploy to mold her into something that was more desirable than who she truly was. 

Marianne forced herself to stop thinking about him. In the time that she and Bog had had been together, he very rarely gave her anything – not that she was counting how many times he did. Goblins weren’t as keen on gift-giving as fairies were. The only time they actually gave them was to mark the importance of a relationship. Fathers would give their sons a weapon to protect themselves before they left their dens for the first time. Colleagues would exchange gifts of gratitude to mark trade agreements between them. Couples would give gifts to prove their devotion to each other. Each time Bog gave her something, it was special. 

This was going to be just that. 

Bog’s wings buzzed as he continued to lead them to their landing place. The moonlight shone from above, giving him just the right amount of light as he wove through the overgrown flora along the border of the two kingdoms. They were nearly there! He was beyond excited and incredibly nervous to show Marianne what he was hiding. Although their courtship was still relatively new, Bog wanted to prove to her how much he cared. It may just be an old goblin tradition, but giving her gifts felt like he was truly opening himself up to her. 

Bog sighed quietly as they dived down towards the grassy floor. He was about to mention their proximity to their destination when he felt Marianne’s hand squeeze his again. He glanced back, catching her open one eye and grin cheekily.

“I thought I told you to keep your eyes closed?” He chuckled slightly as he felt her move closer to him. “You’ll ruin the surprise if you – ooh – OOH!”

Before Bog could finish his thought, Marianne snuck a hand along the scales that lined his spine, scratching her blunt nails down the length of it. He sucked in breath and almost fell from the air, feeling the pleasure sensation through his whole body. The fairy then flitted over to face him, both her honey-brown eyes opening and glinting mischievously. 

“Well, I am known to break the rules. You may just have to deal with me not wanting to do what you say.” 

Bog let out a breath before returning her grin with a smirk of his own. “Bring it on, Tough Girl.”

Marianne lunged toward him within seconds of his challenge. She grabbed his face with her greedy hands, capturing his lips in a kiss that made Bog’s wings buzz even louder. Their mouths moved together, breathing perfectly in sync as they sank down to lay on the grass beneath them.

As they landed, Marianne wrapped an arm around his neck, one hand still cradling the side of his face. Bog followed suit, placing a hand on her waist and the small of her back. Upon feeling his hands on her, she quickly straddled him, parting her lips slightly to lick his bottom lip.

He growled lowly in his chest before opening his mouth, letting Marianne’s tongue tease his own as their kiss deepened. Bog’s hold on her waist tightened, feeling the heat blazing from underneath her tunic. He moved his hand down her back, squeezing the flesh firmly once it reached her rear. 

This move was rewarded with a mewl from Marianne, who then tore her mouth from his and attached it to his neck, sucking and nibbling along his jawline and pulse. He groaned at her touch, feeling her hips start to slowly grind against him. His breaths turned into pants as he tried to catch his breath. As good as it felt, Bog didn’t want to finish before they truly got started. He placed his hands on her hips to still them. 

“Not that I’m not enjoying this…” He panted against her hair as she sucked on his neck. “But I was hoping to show you your surprise before we continue.” 

Marianne detached herself from him, her purple lip stain now smeared across her lips, no doubt covering his neck too. She grinned. “I guess I can manage to keep my hands off of you for a few moments.”

She swung her leg off of his lap, wobbling slightly as she stood up. Holding a hand out to Bog, she scanned their surroundings, noticing where they were. 

“So, where exactly is this surprise? I didn’t think there was anything along the border besides the sentry stations.”

Bog took her hand and stood up, his breaths returning to a calmed state. “You’ll see when we get there. Although, I do ask that you actually keep your eyes closed this time.”

“Fine, fine.” Marianne held up her left hand and placed her right one over her heart. “I promise I will not open my eyes again until you tell me to do so.” She smiled excitedly before dropping her left, holding out her right and closing her eyes. 

“Now lead the way, Almighty Bog King!”

*

After a few minutes of walking, Marianne’s curiosity had peaked. The air felt faintly heavier as their trek continued. She heard the soothing sounds of running water and the plinks of droplets upon stones. The dirt under her felt softer as her feet fell upon it, the scent of wet grass filling her nose with each step.

Bog then squeezed her hand. “Okay, are you ready?”

“Mmhmm... Can I open my eyes now?” She answered eagerly. She heard Bog’s feet take a few steps back before he spoke again.

“Alright, Tough Girl. Open them.”

The moonlight shone in her eyes as she opened them. After waiting a moment for them to adjust, she gasped at the sight in front of her. 

A beautifully-constructed cedar wood gazebo sat under the canopy of overhanging trees, just alongside the stream that ran through the Light Fields. Despite the cover of the leaves, moonlight still managed to get through and shine over the roof of the fixture and into its interior. Latticework was placed around its perimeter, opening up to allow for three steps to be attached to it. 

Marianne made her way up the steps of the gazebo, amazed at the craftsmanship of it. She brushed her hand over the top railings of the lattice, feeling the etchings of carved vines along each one. Marianne gasped softly as she examined each detail, the sound echoing around her.

She glanced up, noticing the height of the ceiling above her. She then realized just how _big_ the gazebo truly was. She unfurled her wings, surprised at the amount of room she had. It was large enough to fit her entire wingspan and more! She spun around on her tiptoes, giggling before leaning back on her feet. 

“I take it you like it?” Bog’s voice echoed as he stepped inside the gazebo. Marianne let her wings drop as she turned to face him.

“BOG! I LOVE IT!” Marianne jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. He responded by hugging her back, letting his chin rest on the crown of her head. “How did you find this place?”

“During a hunt, actually.” He took a deep breath, the scent of her hair filling his nose. “The stray beams of moonlight caught my eye and I just followed it down. It took a lot for me to not bring you here the second I found it.” 

“Ah.” Marianne nuzzled into his chest, pulling back after hearing him chuckle. “I can’t believe this is even here. I mean, it’s right along the border. I’m surprised that there aren’t some primroses sprouting up.”

Bog grumbled, his face contorting in annoyance. “Don’t ruin this with talk of that wretched flower. I was just beginning to tolerate them.”

Marianne laughed, reaching her arm up to hold his face. Her thumb stroked over his cheekbone, causing his expression to soften.

“I’m just messing with you. This is perfect. Thank you, Bog. I couldn’t ask for a better surprise.”

“Anything for you, Tough Girl.” He leaned into her palm, placing his own hand upon it before kissing her wrist gently. She sighed sweetly as his kisses began trailing up the length of her arm. His lips pressed against the inside of her elbow, causing her to giggle from the ticklish sensation. He hummed in response, moving higher until he reached her shoulder. He paused a moment to look her in the eye, the moonlight catching his eyes’ blue brilliance as he waited for her word to continue. 

She unwrapped her other arm from around his torso, leading him down to the gazebo’s floor so that their knees rested upon it. Their lips met again, less fervently then before, but just as meaningful. Marianne moaned into the kiss, feeling Bog’s tongue slide against her lips in an attempt for her to part them. She gladly opened them, allowing their tongues to move and glide together before they pulled back.

Taking the initiative, Marianne placed a hand on Bog’s plated chest, pushing him softly so that he could sit against one of the gazebo’s railings. Catching on quickly, Bog leaned back, reaching for Marianne’s hips as she straddled him again. Taking his lips in hers, she began grinding her hips against his groin. Bog hissed at the movement, the feeling of arousal increasing from within his plating.

Bog withdrew his mouth from hers, immediately latching onto her neck. He traced her jawline with his tongue before moving to suck on her pulse point. Marianne moaned, her hips’ movement faltering before picking up speed. Bog tightened his hold on them, his claws snagging the fabric of her leggings. Noticing this, he looked up at her focused face. 

“How about we get these off of you before I tear them up?” He growled against her neck.

“I’ll do you one better.” She panted, unlacing her tunic before pulling it off, her boots and leggings following suit. The moonlight bounced off of her wings as she undressed, surrounding their bodies in a pale purple hue. Her skin practically glowed, making Bog’s mouth hang open faintly. She was truly the most beautiful creature he ever saw. 

Moving slowly enough for her to stop him, he leaned forward to brush his tongue across her collarbone. Placing his hands on her back to support her, he moved his tongue lower, dragging it down across her sternum before reaching the top of her left breast. She moaned breathily, his lips suckling and kissing every inch of her skin.

Without warning, he suddenly flicked his tongue against her nipple, making her cry out and arch her chest towards his mouth. He grinned, knowing how sensitive it was. He flicked his tongue again, earning the same response from the fairy. 

“AH! Bog!” Marianne cried, her hips arching forward this time. She felt a wave of arousal hit her hard. Her hands reached out to hold herself against his chest, her fingers stroking his scales. He held back a soft groan, not wanting to drown out the fairy’s voice with his own. His lips latched onto her peak and suckled, switching between his tongue and teeth to tease it. Marianne ground against him again before gripping his chest plates tightly. She felt his left hand move from her back, softly taking hold her right breast and letting his fingers squeeze her untouched nipple. 

She keened, her voice arching and breath panting. “YES! Hahh… Mmm…”

Marianne was lost in the feeling of Bog’s touch. It didn’t matter how many times they had explored the other’s bodies, being with Bog made her feel nothing short of absolute devotion with every one of her nerve endings. She melted at the feeling of his clawed hands on her. Her entire body felt like a blazing fire as he worshipped her. _Spirits, she loved him._

As she moved her hips to rock against him again, she felt Bog’s mouth leave her breast. She looked down at him, her honey-brown eyes now catching the moonlight as he gazed back at her. 

“Bog? Are you alright?” Her face was flushed from his attention, her chest heaving with each breath. _She was stunning._ Taking his hand from her chest, Bog sat up, kissing her shoulder before pulling back.

“Lay back for me, Tough Girl.” He breathed. Marianne responded with another mewl, her hands brushing over his body as she leaned back against the floor. Bog followed her down, placing a hand just next her head as the other gripped her waist. He felt her hips jerk upwards in an attempt for him to move along with her. He gladly obliged. 

He leaned down, capturing her lips with his own as they moved together. Every grind of Marianne’s hips was met with a hard press from him. She felt another wave of arousal crash over her as Bog’s hips thrusted firmly against hers. He growled deep in chest, the stimulation of Marianne’s movements over his groin bringing him to a higher point of arousal. If he wasn’t careful, he’d be done within minutes. Slowing his hips, he moved his mouth over her jawline, pressing a kiss just under her ear before his lips and tongue made their way down further. 

“Marianne…” Her name was a whisper on his lips. He peppered kisses along her collarbone, sucking on each of her nipples when his head dipped down. 

“Oh, Bog…” She whimpered, arching her chest up to feel him closer. He licked along the underside of each breast, nipping and sucking the skin before moving down her body. A single kiss upon her navel made her hips jerk up again in anticipation. Seeing this, Bog leaned down on his knees, his arms wrapping around her rear as his hands laid on top of her hips. Her legs parted instinctively as he positioned himself in between them. He ran his fingers through the patch of curls around her core, making her whine softly. 

“Marianne…” His eyes caught hers as he whispered. “may I worship you?”

“Oh, yes.” She nodded, her voice just as hushed as his. “Bog, _please_ , don’t stop touching me.”

A sudden flash of pleasure ripped through Marianne’s body as Bog began his worship on her core. With just a single upward lick, she was crying out into the night. His tongue delved into her folds, stroking every one of her nerve endings. Snaking a hand down, Bog moved a finger over her pearl fluidly, causing her to grab the railings behind her while his ministrations greatened. His fingers moved in small circles over her, bringing her closer to the edge. His tongue glided over her at the same time, moving up and down before teasing at her entrance a few times. 

“OH, BOG! YES, RIGHT THERE!” 

Bog’s tongue entered her, rubbing against her walls as she bucked her hips. He quickly removed his hand from her clit in response, gripping her hips tightly in an attempt to still her. Keeping his tongue on her, he stroked the tops of her thighs, letting his claws drag over them in the most delicious manner. Her hips thrashed about as Bog tongue-fucked her. Just as she was about to reach the peak of her arousal, he pulled away, causing her to whine desperately. He leaned back, grinning up at her wickedly as her arousal covered his mouth and chin. 

“Mmmm…” He licked his lips, tasting her sweetness before diving his head back down. His tongue immediately met her clit, causing Marianne to scream in ecstasy. 

“OH, FUCK! DON’T YOU _DARE_ STOP, BOG!” She gripped his head again, guiding him closer into her core. His tongue massaged her bundle gently through its hood, lapping at the nectar that dripped from her. Dragging his right hand under her, he brought his middle finger over her entrance, covering it in the fluid. Marianne heaved, feeling him press into her. A moment passed before he began moving the digit inside of her, making a ‘come hither’ motion against her walls. 

Marianne cried out again as he teased her pearl softly with his teeth. The mixture of the sensations in and around her drove her wild. Her toes curled as the goblin flexed his finger deep within her. It felt so good. She tiptoed the edge, her muscles swiftly aching for release as they were pulled taut.

Feeling her body begin to tense, Bog pressed a kiss to her clit before he wrapped his lips around it. He then looked up at her, their eyes meeting before he sucked hard against her. That was all it took to send her off the edge. Marianne’s eyes snapped shut, her legs shaking violently as she came on his tongue. 

“BOOOOOOOOG!” Her hips thrusted upwards as Bog rapidly switched between his lips and tongue on her clit. His finger kept moving inside her, milking her orgasm out of her until she was spent. 

Time stood still as Marianne came down from her high. When she opened her eyes, she found Bog gazing up at her, his mouth angled upward in a lazy smile. His arms rested along her thighs, rubbing small circles over them. She smiled lazily, stretching her arms out above her.

“Hey…” 

Bog lifted his head, letting out a deep breath as he looked over her. “Hey…”

They both sat up, reaching for the other to embrace. Just as she was about to rub her hand over his chest, he hissed. Marianne looked down, realizing her knee had brushed over the plates on his groin. Catching on quickly, Marianne dragged her hands down his chest, letting her nails scratch against his scales. Bog groaned, temporarily distracted as she moved one hand further down. With a slow stroke of her fingers, his erection was released into her hand. 

“MARI-” Bog choked back a moan as she suddenly gripped him. He gasped, leaning his head back against the gazebo’s railing. Marianne’s fingers caressed him nimbly, feeling the velvety texture of his skin. A few beads of precum fell from his tip. Her fingers caught them, spreading the fluid over his cock before she looked up to meet his gaze. He was trembling underneath her.

“Bog, can I keep going?” She searched his eyes for a sign of hesitation.

He nodded his head earnestly, his voice shaking. “… _please_ …”

With a kiss to his temple, Marianne slowly began pumping her hand along his swollen member. She squeezed her hand tighter as it reached the tip, loosening back up as she reached the base. Bog hips jerked up at the movement, his clawed hands digging into the wooden floor beneath him as Marianne continued her ministrations. 

She was going to kill him. Every single time she touched him, he felt like he had died and woken up in paradise. She never cared about how different they were. She didn’t love him despite his differences and flaws. She loved him _because_ of them. He could feel her meaning behind each touch: devotion, adoration, trust. She never felt afraid around him. He couldn’t help but feel the same way. _Spirits, he loved her._

Their lips met again as Marianne’s hand continued to glide over his erection. Bog felt himself throb against her, promptly feeling closer to the edge. His breath quickened, his hips jerking upwards involuntarily. She then began moving her hand faster, using her free one to massage the exposed skin around his groin. She leant down, using her tongue to tease at his flesh before nibbling just next to the base of his cock. 

“SPIRITS ABOVE, MARIANNE!” He cried out, feeling the pressure and pleasure in his loins increase tremendously. Bog dug his claws deeper into the floor, reaching one hand out to rest on Marianne’s shoulder. His wings buzzed behind him as pleasure coiled up in him. It tightened and tightened before-

Right as he was about feel the pressure release, Marianne opened her mouth wider to lick along the head of his cock. Bog almost roared, his whole body rising up from the floor as he released himself inside of her mouth. She then took him in deeper, moving her lips and tongue along his shaft to ride out his orgasm. Bog gasped, gripping her shoulders as she moved over him. 

“Marianne!” He shuddered at the overstimulation. “It – It’s too much! Please!”

After a moment, she slowly removed her mouth from him, swallowing audibly. She sat up on her knees, wiping the back of her hand along her mouth. Bog panted, his chest rising and falling with each heavy breath. Marianne reached her hand up, stroking his brow and cheek with her fingers. He lifted his hands from her shoulders to rest by his sides, his breaths finally slowing.

“I’m glad you liked your surprise, Tough Girl.” He laughed, his voice a bit raspy. 

“Liked it? I loved it! I loved every part of it.” Marianne hummed, her fingers tracing the scales on his forehead. Bog leaned into her touch. “I do have a question though.”

Bog lifted his head curiously. “Hmm?” 

“Shouldn’t we be worried about whose gazebo this is? I’d hate to have tainted the property of a well-meaning farmer around here.” She brought a hand to her mouth, giggling behind it.

Bog sat back against the latticework, cracking his neck loudly. “Don’t worry. This area has been abandoned for years.”

Marianne nodded, turning around so that her back pressed against Bog’s chest. 

“After I found this place,” Bog continued. “I went through the archives to see if there were any records of its construction. From what I found, this gazebo was used by a village of goblins and one of fairies that lived just along the border many years ago. They would use it for small celebrations and minor trade agreements, all under the nose of the Goblin Council.”

He sighed softly, letting his hand run through Marianne’s hair. “Unfortunately, it was abandoned right after my father took the throne. Because of the rising tensions between our kingdoms, the villages didn’t want this place to be destroyed. Both groups had to move further in towards their respective kingdoms. Despite this, the gazebo stands as symbol of their coexisting.”

“BOG!” Marianne gasped slightly, turning back to face him. “Is that why you brought me here?”

He nodded, taking her hand in his. “This place is the proof that fairies and goblins can live together peacefully. If they did it then, our kingdoms can do it too.”

His thumb rubbed over her fingers, his voice shaking slightly. “I know how hard it is for you to get through to those hard-headed elders on the Fairy Council. They’ve never broken easily, but you haven’t stopped voicing your goals for when you take the throne. It may take years for the people to realize the truth; but, for now, we have this place to remember how much potential there is. How alike we are to each other. How we can start a new way of living.”

Marianne felt her eyes well up with tears. This was his gift. He gave her a place where they could be together where they were meant to be together. Fairies and goblins were meant to coexist, no matter what was written on an ancient piece of parchment. Bog wanted to prove that to her. 

“Bog, I-” He squeezed her hand, cutting her off as he met her gaze. His eyes were filled with the look of absolute devotion as he smiled at her. 

“Thank you.” Marianne whispered. She let out a quiet sob, wrapping her arms around Bog. He followed her movements, bringing her body closer to his as he held her in his arms. They embraced, the moonlight shining down on them through the canopy of trees.


End file.
